Weather Report
Weather Report, real name Wes Bluemarine, is a character and ally from the manga, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, and is the amnesiac brother of the main antagonist, Enrico Pucci. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Weather Report VS Castform (Abandoned) * Lapis Lazuli vs. Weather Report (Completed) * Weather Report VS Storm * Weather Report vs Weather Wizard (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aang (The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra) History Weather Report was born as Domenico Pucci with his fraternal twin Enrico Pucci, however, a grieving mother whose baby had died during childbirth took Domenico away from his family and left her son so that the Pucci family would think Domenico had died. Domenico was named by his new mother Wes Bluemarine and he lived a normal life, until one day where he stopped a thief from stealing a woman's handbag, this woman was Perla Pucci, his sister. After this, the two of them had started dating but Enrico Pucci learned that Wes was his brother from Wes' mother when she went to a confessional. Enrico decided that the best thing to do would be to hire a private detective to break the two of them up quietly, however, when the detective learned that Wes was from a black family he called his friend from the KKK to beat up and hang Wes, this caused Perla to kill herself. When Enrico found her body he heard Dio's voice and he wanted to see him, this caused the Stand Arrow to pierce him which not only gave him a Stand but it also gave Wes a Stand. After Wes woke up he tried to kill himself but his Stand protected him, so Wes decided to kill everyone who was involved in his attempted murder. This leads him to Enrico who used his Stand Whitesnake to steal Wes' memories and place them into a disc. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 39 * Height: ??? * Weight: ??? * Prison Number: MA152403 * Hobbies: Reading TV Guides Powers & Abilities Stand: Weather Report * Vapour form: Weather Report can quickly formulate vapours to stop or distort enemies attacks, rivalling Star Platinum's speed in bullet-catching. Attacking through the clouds can cause enemies to ignite due to the air resistance. * Weather Control: Weather Report's namesake ability, from generating lightning, manipulating wind currents, and even the tides of the sea. Weather Report can also bring otherwise unlikely elements of the weather to rain down on enemies. ** In such a case, he used poisonous frogs to protect Jolyne Cujoh against Enrico Pucci. This particular ability is based off scenarios where dense populations of small animals (In this case, the poisonous frogs) are often picked up by tornadoes and 'rained' down when said tornadoes cease. * Elemental Control: Having control over weather-related phenomena, Weather Report's abilities also extend to manipulation of water, wind, electricity, and even the cold, as well as other elemental phenomena, and in turn separate from each other, being able to freeze liquids to their frozen state to even condensing water into various spaces which would be possible only through supernatural or paranormal causes. * Self-Defense: Weather Report can also electrify anyone who comes in contact with his body. * Oxygen Build-Up: Lastly, Weather Report can completely fill a room with oxygen, paralyzing an opponent indefinitely or intoxicating them with the lethal level of pure oxygen. * Self-Preservation: '''Weather Report's Stand has a desire to protect its user, repeatedly thwarting his suicide attempts. Stand: Heavy Weather * Donatello Versus remarks after reading Weather Report's memory disc that the loss of his memories has rendered him incapable of utilising his Stand to its fullest potential, and continues to warn the protagonists that it is the ability to 'interact with and destroy the ozone layer itself' meaning that Heavy Weather is a terrifying power. * '''Snail Projection: In addition to the existing abilities of Weather Report, one of the abilities demonstrated by Heavy Weather is the subconscious altering of the atmosphere and hence the projection of light, creating various rainbows to fill a vicinity. If someone were to gaze at or 'interact with' the projected light, their bodies would morph into snails due to subliminal messages, rendering them practically immobile and weak to salt and natural predators. * One can also begin to turn into a snail by physically touching one of the snails created, or an individual already turning into a snail. Should a part of the body pass through a rainbow created by Heavy Weather, the section in question would instantly seem to be covered in snails, although this is a misconception; in reality the body rapidly breaks down into dozens of snails and the rest of the person will inevitably do the same but at a slower rate. * Snails created through this Stand can procreate by interacting with each other, enough to turn from a few dozen to a few hundred in a matter of a minute. Due to a large number of snails and their tendency to move toward other living creatures, this ability is very dangerous and nearly unavoidable. * However, this ability is not without a weakness. As discovered by Enrico Pucci, a blind person is immune to the effect of the Stand, since they can't see the subliminal messages carried by sun rays. This allowed Pucci to be effectively immune to the effects of Heavy Weather, by having his Stand Whitesnake extract his ability to see, blinding him in the process. Still, once a person starts transforming into a snail, the process is irreversible. Feats * Saved F.F.'s life by making it rain. * Nearly killed Enrico Pucci (He would have killed him if a car didn't crash nearby which distracted him long enough for Pucci to make the killing blow). Faults * As noted by Pucci, Heavy Weather's abilities are hard to contain, though Weather himself is immune to the effects. * Any damage dealt to Weather Report (Stand) is dealt to its user as well. * Weather Report (Stand) is very imprecise (Weather Report has an E in Precision). Gallery WeatherRP.png|Weather Report's Stand, Weather Report. Heaveyweather.png|Weather Report's true Stand, Heavy Weather. WeatherReport_young.png|Weather Report back when he was known as Wes Bluemarine. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Elementals Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Italian Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:US Combatants Category:Weather Manipulators